jsatheworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Khalid Mubarak
Khalid Mubarak serves as the central antagonist of the first novel and is the reigning leader of the hitman society known as the Mubarak (meaning: "The Blessed" or "Anointed ones.") He's a former, high-ranking member of the Joined Services Agency, who went rogue years ago to search for ancient artifacts to help him and his followers, the Mubarak take over the world. Role in Story (See The Tale of Power) Personality Khalid Mubarak is undoubtedly a clever, ruthless and cut-throat leader whose motives are clear that failure is not an option to those who work under him. Unlike the other Mubarak members, Khalid rarely speaks- let alone smiles, and only does so when the situation deems it necessary. He is a well-spoken, master manipulator able to sway the masses both inside and outside of the Mubarak -even the public acknowledges Khalid's charisma in getting his followers to believe what he has to say. Despite his hard, stoic exterior, Khalid actually shows some signs of human care and emotion. When he discovered that JSA and the US military were joining forces to take down the Mubarak, he first callously retorted at Nephthys for objecting to his orders, then apologized immediately afterwards. Khalid openly proclaimed that he was afraid and didn't want to lose everything all over again. Therefore, he thought that it'll be best to fight JSA over in their country, rather than they come over to the Mubarak's land and destroy everything. Khalid even hugged and embraced Nephthys, expressing that he needed her more anyone else he knew in the Mubarak, in which she immediately comforted him and vowed to fight by his side. Khalid shows sincere gratitude once Nephthys and the oracle pseudo successfully manage to create an army of soldier pseudo, for him to command. Once the war started, the fear Khalid was battling against started to become more prevalent, which drove him out of his wits. In a rash attempt to escape his fears, Khalid broke the Mubarak's ultimate taboo and became a dark pseudo. He made the permanent decision of choosing unimaginable power and insanity over his morality and humanity. From this point on, Khalid becomes notably more savage and bloodthirsty -even mercilessly slaying countless soldiers and JSA members, all the while bursting into insane laughing fits. When Nephthys confronts Khalid about his reasons for breaking the taboo, Khalid then states she and her little pseudo buddies were just mere expendables kept long enough for him to obtain this power. Whether or not Khalid actually meant this, or the statement was just his insanity taking place is currently unknown. However, Pacsk even states that Khalid was no longer considered a human being after his transformation into a dark pseudo. Powers & Abilities *'Fire Manipulation': Khalid was shown early on in The Prologue to be an excellent manipulator fire, when he used this power to burn Nathaniel's torso in retaliation of him, slashing out his left eye. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Master': He's able to clash with Nathaniel and multiple JSA members as he's able pit his enemies on the receiving end of his attacks. *'Stealth Master': Khalid's able to bypass the cavern's security, defeat Nathaniel in battle, and use his grappling hook to leave with the diamond in his possession before Nathaniel's men arrive to the scene. *'Superb Leadership': Despite him only having indirect control over the pseudo, Khalid's strict orders and leadership skills enable the Mubarak to obey him, unquestionably. *'Construct Animator': Its later on revealed that Khalid was the one responsible for animating all of those "seeming random" creature encounters at the beginning of the story. Entities such as the werewolf, chupacabre, and "Houndini" are keen examples of this. *'Master Intellect': His overall intelligence even rivals the Mubarak's smartest, Flint. *'Master Sharp-Shooter' *'Pseudo Absorption': After becoming a head pseudo with Nephthys' construct orb, Khalid uses his newly acquired power to absorb a large group his subordinates, the strong pseudo and evidently break the taboo. List of Dark Pseudo Powers *'Madness Empowerment': In a rash attempt to escape his fears, Khalid broke the Mubarak's ultimate taboo and became a dark pseudo. He made the permanent decision of choosing unimaginable power and pure insanity over his morality and humanity. *'Rage Empowerment' *'Impenetrable Force Field' *'Immortality': Khalid acheives this after becoming as a dark pseudo, as the military appeared to the scene, blasting holes into Khalid that would undoubtedly kill a normal human. However, Khalid instantly regenerates as nothing had ever happened. *'Fire Embodiment': Khalid was able to become a physical embodiment of fire, and conjure flaming tornado that scorches his foes into non-existence. *'Master of All Trades': Khalid becomes the Mubarak's smartest (Flint), strongest (Clouse), and fastest (Noelle) after becoming a dark pseudo -making Khalid the most powerful pseudo in existence. *'Nigh-Omnipotence': At full strength, Khalid's dark pseudo abilities allow him to conjure a black hole in a matter of seconds, as he used it suck the military's tanks into its clutches. When multiple JSA members arrive to put a stop to him, Khalid simply snaps his fingers and nothing but their clothes remain afterwards. Gallery Early Khalid Concept Art.png|Early Khalid Concept Art Final showdown.PNG|Justin and "Khalid's" stalemate in The Immortal Tyrant The Will of Seth.PNG|"Khalid" merges to become the Will of Seth Khalid-sketch-small.png|Khalid Mubarak- The Desert Assassin of the Wind Khalid x Nephthys.png|Khalid x Nephthys 1-Khalid-Desert Assassin-color.png|Assassin of the Wind -In Color younger khalid-plotagon.png|Younger Khalid speaking with Scarlet khalid-plotagon.png|Khalid Mubarak as he appears in the Tale of Power Trivia *Khalid Mubarak's name literally translates as "Eternal, Anointed One." This is assumed to be a foreshadowing reference to him becoming a godlike entity when he later becomes a dark pseudo. *In one chapter, Nephthys informs JSA that Khalid embodies one of the aspects of the Egyptian god of chaos, Seth. Khalid embodied Seth's Storm aspect -due to his wrathful nature and envy towards his former friend, Nathaniel Collins. *On the subject of Seth, Khalid himself is practically a modern parallel of the ancient deity. Both characters were originally on the side of good; later went rogue due to various reasons -one of those reasons involved envy towards a "brother;" gathered and recruited countless minions in order to achieve the goal of having said brother murdered and rule over all; Both were later defeated by the late brother's successor and hero of the story. *Khalid represents the deadly sin "Wrath," who became vengeful and hate-consumed due to a list of multiple injustices done to against him in his life. Category:The Mubarak Category:JSA Category:Pseudo Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Male